Paper Wings
by Kagome's Blossom
Summary: Raoul takes Francoeur and Lucille to a freak show in Paris. What happens if there are more than just freaks there?
1. Chapter 1

Chilled night air fell over the supposedly abandoned fairgrounds. The grating tune of the carousel collided with the pipe organ's monotonous playing, creating a cacophony of noises in the air. The strong smell of whiskey was everywhere, as well as burnt grease and cheap perfume. All of the pedestrians were headed towards a single destination; a large tent erected in the middle of the fairgrounds.

A squatty-looking man, probably the barker, was standing at the entrance taking the money for the show. He had a round, doughy face with tiny black eyes set deep into it.

Behind him stood a tall, thin man, dressed in the bright red outfit of a ringmaster. He was slightly pale with deep brown eyes, almost the color of graveyard soil. His long midnight hair was held behind him in a low ponytail, and his eyes raked over the throng of misfits before him.

"Tonight should be a good show, Monsieur Elrick." The chubby man coughed. "There have been several newcomers since last show."

He raised the burlap sack he was using to collect the entrance fee, smiling in glee when he rattled the coins inside. "Heehee… people sure do love a good freak show."

As the last of the crowd entered the tent, the taller man, now known as Elrick, smirked slightly at the shorter man. "Ah, but not all of them are freaks, my friend."

He pulled out a small pocket watch from his breast pocket, opening it with a small click. As a haunting melody began to play, his face broke into a genuine smile.

The smaller man quirked an eyebrow at his ringmaster before jumping at the sound of trumpets: the show had begun.

Elrick snapped out of his reverie and turned to the small man. "Greado, prepare the Siamese twins and the dog-people for the opening show." He replaced the watch inside his coat, then turned and entered the tent.

"And be sure the final act is perfect… as usual…"

* * *

The girl sat alone inside of her cage, curled into a ball.

What had she done to deserve this?

A broken sigh escaped her lips. "I wish I knew where I had come from… than maybe I could go home…"

The girl couldn't remember much, just bits and pieces of what she assumed was her past. She had been alone in an alleyway, shivering with cold, covered in lumpy rags to keep warm. Every now and again she would find some food in a garbage can that wasn't too rotten.

It was not an easy life. She didn't even know her own name.

Until Monsieur Elrick came.

He was her savior: he had found her shivering behind a dumpster and had taken her in. He fed her, clothed her, gave her a job. All she had to do was sing, sing and never leave.

It seemed like a good life.

Then why was there a hole in her chest, as if something was missing?

She started as the door creaked open.

It was the small man, the one they called Greado.

He sneered in her direction. "Get up you lazy thing, it's time to prepare you for the finale."

He set down the bucket he was carrying, whose contents sloshed over the side. The girl wrinkled her nose.

"What is that?"

The small man growled at her. "The hell do you think it is? It's soap and water!"

He opened the cage door and slid the bucket through the opening, tossing a sponge inside as well, before closing the cell with a slam.

"Now hurry up and get cleaned up! M. Elrick doesn't like to be kept waiting." And with that, he stalked out of the room.

The girl sighed as she looked into the sudsy bucket. She could see her reflection staring sadly back at her. She sighed and picked up the bucket.

"Might as well turn my bath into a shower." Taking a deep breath, she dumped the water over her head, picked up the sponge, and started to scrub furiously.

After she had turned every inch of her skin a fluorescent pink, the girl turned her attention to her back, where two lumps of downy white flesh stood out. She started rolling her shoulders, unfurling two enormous wings from her shoulder blades.

She heaved a sigh of relief, flexing her shoulder muscles by gently flapping her wings, which caused a slight breeze in the room. Watching small bits of dust and paper twisting in a small dust devil, she ceased her flapping and cleaned her wings, not stopping until her work was satisfactory.

Giving her wings another rinse, the girl reached for a towel that was hanging on a nail by her cell door. She dried her hair first, then her body, and finally her wings. Hearing someone approaching, she quickly threw her towel over her naked body just as Elrick walked into the room.

Elrick gazed in wonder at the creature in the cage before him.

Long, flowing chestnut hair. Deep sea green eyes. A petite body, with curves in all the right places. And those wings…

He shook himself out of his daydreaming and smiled at the girl. "Ah, you look so beautiful, _mon ange_."

Seeing her eyes widen and a blush spread across her cheeks from his compliment made Elrick shout for joy on the inside.

Since the day he had rescued her, Elrick found that Anya, so he had named her, stirred up feelings inside of him that could only be called love. He made sure that she was well taken care of, and never wanted of anything. He wanted her to be happy with him and only him and never leave his side.

Remembering why he had entered in the first place, the ringmaster pulled a package out from behind his back, presenting it to Anya.

She blinked at the wrapping paper, cautiously opening it.

Inside was a beautiful white dress, with a matching lace-edged collar. She gasped, looking up at the ringmaster in shock.

Elrick smiled. "I bought it especially for you."

He laid the dress on a chair, then unlocked the cell door. He really didn't like to keep her locked up, but he didn't want to risk her running away.

"I'll leave you to change, Anya." And he left her to her thoughts.

Anya stood there for a moment, taking in all that had just happened.

Deciding to think on it later, she quickly walked out of her cell, grabbed the dress, and slipped it over her head.

The dress was white silk lined with matching lace borders, with slim sleeves that flared at her wrists until they touched the ground. It was so beautiful, she just had to twirl two or three times to fully appreciate its beauty. Then she put on the collar, making sure it fit snugly on her neck.

Giving herself a once-over, she left the room to be greeted by the roaring of the crowd. They had come to see her, they were cheering for her.

And as she stepped onto the platform that would raise her up to the small arena, she wondered what it would be like to be free, instead of being _L'ange de Paris_.

* * *

**Mkay, well I realize that this may be a bit rushed, or not rushed enough, but gimme a break here. Comments are welcome, as is constructive criticism. I'd love to hear from people. And don't worry, Frankie and Lucille come in the next chapter. ;D And I edited some stuff. XP**

**~Merci!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooooo sorry for the wait! I just started college, so things are gonna be hectic for a while… but I'll update as much as I can! Now onto the show!**

* * *

Lucille wondered how she was convinced to come to this awful place. The tent was crowded with drunkards and floosies, and the smell of sweat and lust was everywhere. Raoul had come barging into her dressing room while she and Francoeur had been practicing for that weekend's show, waving five freak show tickets around and baying that they should go.

"Uh… I don't know, Raoul…" she muttered. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Especially with Francoeur."

The pompadour-wearing man gave a childish huff. "Come _on_, it'll be fun! Besides, Frankie here could use the fresh air and exercise. Couldn't you Frankie?" He nudged the giant flea with his shoulder.

Francoeur shrugged. "Uhm… I don't know Raoul. Maybe it isn't such a good idea…" he wrung his top two hands together.

Ever since the Maynott fiasco, Lucille, Raoul, Emile, and Maud had been teaching Franc how to speak. They started with pointing to objects, then creating sentences. Slowly but surely, he had learned how to speak fluent French. However, though he could talk, his shyness was still apparent.

Raoul groaned louder. "Are you guys serious?! It's just a freak show! You know, harmless fun?"

"Harmless is hardly a word I would use…" said Lucille. "These so called _freaks _are innocent people that have been misunderstood. Just because they look different, doesn't mean that they should be treated differently."

Raoul pouted. "Fine, I'll ask Emile and Maud if they'll go with me."

Well, one thing had led to another and the couple had been convinced to go… on the condition that Francoeur and Lucille accompany them and Raoul.

And so there they were.

Maud snuggled closer to her boyfriend, feeling uncomfortable with the amount of people in the crowd.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" when she caught sight of a couple passionately kissing, her cheeks reddened.

Emile tugged at his collar. He leaned to the right. "Maybe we should leave…"

"Nonsense!" Raoul waved his hand dismissively. "It's all just harmless fun. Besides," he said from the side of his mouth, "the tickets are non-refundable. Just think of it as a cheerful outing… just with… fixed games… and drunk people…"

Francoeur looked around everywhere he could. His head was moving so fast it looked about ready to come off. All of the lights from the carnival rides, the food stands, and the oddity posters were so new to him. He was attempting to absorb it all like a sponge. But he always kept Lucille in his line of sight so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd.

When they reached the main tent, Raoul sauntered up to the barker. "Good evening, my good sir!"

The pudgy man just glared at him. Straightening his vest with a nervous chuckle, Raoul straightened his sagging hairdo. Greado spat over his shoulder. "Do ye got your tickets, then?"

When Raoul had them in his hand, the small man snatched them from him, counting them to be sure. "'Ere now, you got five and I only sees four people." The four looked around to see who was missing. Their tall flea friend had vanished.

* * *

Francoeur hadn't meant to wander away from the group. He had just gotten distracted by all of the new sights and smells that he kind of lost himself. Hoping to pick up Lucille's scent, the flea sniffed the air. He caught a flowery smell that resembled the redhead, and began to follow it.

It led him to the back end of the main tent, where there were several trailers and cages. Tilting his head in confusion, he began to sight-see, all the while following the strange scent.

At last, Francoeur came to a slightly larger trailer.

It had red and white paint on the sides, faded with age. There was a large golden star secured to the door. He could see his face reflected back when he stood in front of it. _I wonder whose house this is, _he thought.

He had never known anyone to live in such a small space. Even Lucille's tiny dressing room was twice the size of this.

Suddenly, there were voices behind the door. Thinking quickly, Francoeur used his strength and hoisted himself onto the roof of the trailer, and not too soon.

A tall man dressed in red and white stepped out, followed by a petite-looking girl. Her hair was in a pixie cut, bright blonde, and stuck in all directions. She wore a forest green leotard embroidered with sequins in the shape of leaves. She seemed to be angry at the man.

"Elrick, you're not listening to me!" She cried.

"Of course I am, Mina. I honestly think I've listened to you enough for one night." The man dusted off his sleeve, holding his top hat in the opposite hand.

The girl, Mina, growled. "There's more to be concerned about than your wallet. You're not thinking this through!"

Elrick glared at her. "I have thought it through, several times. And I don't think it's any of your business what I decide."

Mina threw her hands up in anger. "Have you even thought about what _she _wants? Did you ever think to ask her how she felt? Of course not, because all you care about is yourself. I bet you don't even love her!"

The hand brushing the last bit of dust from the red overcoat stilled.

Sensing victory, she continued. "I see now. You're not in love, you're ob-"

_**SMACK!**_

Francoeur winced.

A red handprint now shone brightly on the girl's cheek.

Elrick stood, hand raised, panting heavily. His eyes were clouded with anger. "Don't you _dare _say that word, Mina! You know that I've taken special care of that girl ever since she came here, since I rescued her _from the streets!"_

He placed his hat with trembling hands. "As I did with you, and your siblings, and every other freak here."

Mina's head drooped, her hair covering her eyes. She still clutched her cheek.

The ringmaster stood tall beside here quivering frame.

"Now I suggest you prepare for the opening act. Here come your brothers now." And with a sharp turn, he left, coattails snapping as he went.

As Francoeur watched, three tall, slender men rushed to Mina's side.

One had long blonde hair twisted at the back of his head, another had deep brown locks that hit his shoulders, and the final one had black curls surrounding his head like a halo of storm clouds. He was the one that lifted Mina's chin to get a look at her cheek.

"Damnit! He hit you again, didn't he?" he began cursing in a foreign language too fast for Francoeur to follow. "I swear to God I'll kill that bastard someday!"

"Dart, please," the blonde intervened on his rambling. "We need to tend her face so we can go on in time." He took Mina's hand. "Are you alright, _putin sora?_" *

She shrugged off his hold. "I'm fine. Let's go." She started for the tent opening.

Dart began to protest. "But, your fa-"

"It'll be fine. Come on." And with several worried glances directed her way, the small figure entered the tent.

* * *

**Okay, well, I know I kinda left you guys hanging… BUT I have to keep you on edge for the next chapter. *evil grin* I'm horrible aren't I?**

**Reviews are my fuel! Please keep them a-coming! =^.^=**

_**Putin sora **_**means little sister in Romanian.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blech, I hate being sick… Well it gives me time to write up another chapter. :D And I'm sorry if some parts make no sense… sick brains don't think straight sometimes… XD**

**Let's see who can guess what the name of Elrick's troupe means.**

* * *

When Francoeur returned to her side, Lucille could sense that something was wrong. She gave him a worried glance, but he simply shrugged. "I'll tell you about it later," he muttered.

Raoul was slightly testy because of the wait to enter the tent, but as soon as the group walked through the tent flaps, his face broke into a wide grin.

Freaks and oddities lined the entrance of the tent: a small boy with a deep burgundy body suit on was bending himself into a pretzel. Two large women braided their long, black beards and laughed uproariously at something the other said. What appeared to be white bears with tiger stripes along their coats were chained to two posts outside the main opening, growling at anyone that got too close.

The pompadoured man almost skipped to his seat. Lucille already felt quite uncomfortable; Francoeur had been labeled a 'freak' by people before, what made him different than these poor souls?

Emile and Maud sat between Raoul and Francoeur, with Lucille on the end of the row. They watched as several drunken men had to be unceremoniously dumped into their seats by their 'dates'. Lucille sighed.

"Do we _have_ to stay? This is just disgusting." She gagged as she saw a couple dry-humping two rows down. "I think I may be sick…"

Raoul blew a raspberry. "Relax, will ya? As soon as the show's over, we'll leave. No arguments, I promise."

Emile opened his mouth to protest when the tent grew dim. The rowdiest audience member grew still as a figure slowly appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Suddenly, a bright light was cast over the figure. A tall, thin man dressed in red, taken to be the ringmaster, stood in the center of the ring.

He removed his top hat and swept it across his stomach, his leg extending behind him as he produced an elegant bow. Finally, he rose.

"Ladies and gentleman," he called, "tonight, you will be given a glimpse into the darkest portions of the human psyche, a glimpse which may terrorize you, shock you, and even," he winked at an anonymous girl in the audience, "entrance you."

He flipped his hat where the top rested on the palm of his hand. He waved his right hand slowly over it, and a black smoke suddenly began to pour from the brim.

"Those who have weak hearts or are easily frightened may want to leave the tent now." He glanced up, giving an evil-looking smirk. "Then again, you're already too late…"

A loud _POP _was heard before the ringmaster was cloaked in the smoke, and his disembodied voice rang through the tent. "I am Master Elrick Trelew, and welcome to the Cirque de Cauchemars!"

In his place stood a small girl clothed in a forest-green leotard, with glittering leaves flowing over the fabric.

Francoeur instantly recognized her as Mina, the girl from before.

She stood with her head down, facing the audience. Then, her arms began to float in ballet-like movements as her head rose slowly. Jerky carousel music began to play from an unknown source. She began to sing in a soft, lilting voice, dancing around the circle like a berserk puppet.

_Come and see with your eyes, every fear and surprise_

_At the Cirque du Cauchemars,_

_All your dreams turned on end, and your secrets we'll expend_

_At the Cirque du Cauchemars. _

_We can see right into your soul, my friend_

_And we'll tear all your hopes in two_

She suddenly stopped right in front of Francoeur's section, her eyes boring into Lucille's.

_But the key to our success is the knowledge we possess_

_That your suffering is long past due._

She pointed her finger accusingly at Lucille, taking a moment for the music to stop.

Lucille couldn't move. It was almost as if she was held in a trance.

Then, the music rose once again in intensity, its pitch rising as grotesquely misshapen creatures seemed to pour into the tent. Men and women completely covered with coarse hair walked on all fours, their joints broken beyond repair. Reptilian creatures with brightly colored scales were led on leashes by a small woman with eyes the size of dinner plates.

The girl that had been singing was suddenly lifted into the air by another green-clothed figure. She was swung up into the air and caught a trapeze, flipping herself to stand astride it.

She smirked down at the audience, taking in their shocked faces. _Yes, look at what you have created due to your greed… _she thought.

More and more disfigured beings entered Lucille's line of sight. Tumblers cart wheeling on top of one another, a muscular man juggling two sets of small Oriental children, a woman that appeared to have her legs melded together was painting them blue and green and placing flashing gems on them.

So many people…

Just like Francoeur…

The entire crowd of freaks began to sing the song again, only this time it was in a higher pitch. It was slow in the beginning, then sped up, faster and faster, until the final note hung in the air long and loud. It was almost as if it were some chipper musical number gone horribly wrong.

The majority of the audience leapt to their feet and cheered.

A portly man clapped his friend on the shoulder. "This is the best ennertainmen' I've had aw night!"

A greasy looking teenager commented back. "Wow, what a show! Wunder how they got those beasties at dew that?" His date, a badly-covered floosie, curled her lip in disgust.

"I think it's utterly revolting. Gah, look at all of them. Disgusting creatures… they belong in a freak show…"

* * *

The first act had pertained to conjoined twins and melded body parts, entitled _The Manifestation of Greed_ (which no one really understood the reasoning behind, but went along with it). The second, _Power and Lies_, was with strong men and tumblers committing horrible dares. The act they were currently on was _The Secret Desires_, which had only been odd animals being paraded around the ring.

Though every time they passed her section, Lucille swore she could hear them crying for help. After their third time by her section, she had reached her breaking point. "That's it, I'm leaving."

She made to rise from her seat, but Francoeur stopped her. "Wouldn't it be rude to just run off? I mean, Raoul _did _promise we would go as soon as the show was over."

Lucille sighed. "Francoeur, I know. I just can't handle these animals anymore." She looked pained.

Francoeur nodded. "I'll go with you." He informed Emile and Maud of their intentions, which Raoul pouted over, then stood. He guided Lucille to the steps leading to the exit.

They were almost through the flaps when they heard Master Elrick's voice echo once again through the tent. "Now, ladies and gentleman, as we draw our show to a close, I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves tonight. I'm sure my friends have enjoyed watching your shock and terror themselves." He chuckled.

"However, before you go, I have one last surprise for you all." A silvery mist floated into the ring, tiny iridescent sparkles gliding through the air. "A rare find, if I do say so myself. The light for you in all of this darkness." He clasped his hands together. "I give to you, _L'ange de Paris!_"

He moved from the center of the ring as a bright light filled the spot where he had stood. A figure, clothed in white, rose from the ground.

Lucille gasped. It was a _girl_! Mahogany hair hung over pearlescent shoulders in ringlets. Bright green eyes slid closed as she clasped her hands in front of her, almost as if in prayer.

How could a normal, human girl get mixed up in all of this? She blinked as the girl stood with her eyes closed. Soft piano music started playing, and _L'ange_ seemed to levitate off of the ground. It was only when she rubbed her eyes that Lucille saw the wings propelling her upwards. The girl finally opened her eyes, and began to sing in a soft, beautiful voice.

_Into the light I fly, that shines in the far away sky_

_But my wings are wet, and I can't seem to see_

_Memories fade from my side, like leaves in the fall_

_I'll remember them all_

_I hope that when I find them again, I'll still be me_

_How could I lose what I had just found?_

_I see the cold, solid ground. _

_Rushing to meet me. _

_These wings can lift me into the wind_

_Yet they're so paper thin, they fall apart in the rain._

_As they rip, I can't even feel the pain._

As the last notes of the music faded, the entire audience was still. No one moved for a moment, then an explosion of applause and whistles greeted the girl. She floated back down to the ground with a simple flap of her wings, folded them, and curtsied to the roaring crowd.

Lucille's mouth hung open in shock. Where had that voice come from? There was no way that little body could hold such power! She was shaken out of her thoughts by Francoeur urgently tugging her dress sleeve. "That girl! She smells like you, Lucille!"

He was shot a quizzical look. "What? What do you mean, Francoeur?" Before he could respond, Elrick entered the ring once again. He stood very close to _L'ange_, taking her hand in his and kissing it. She looked quite uncomfortable at this, but made no move to jerk her hand away.

Elrick smirked and called out to the audience. "That's all for our performance tonight! Have pleasant nightmares, everyone!" He threw his hand down and he and the girl were engulfed in bright red smoke. When it cleared, they were gone.

* * *

Outside of the tent, Lucille couldn't stop thinking about the girl. Where did she come from? How had she gotten mixed up with that sort of crowd? Raoul's incessant chattering shook her from her thoughts.

"-and when the dog-people started barking in a pack and chasing that kid around? Classic!" He slapped his knee as he chuckle, completely missing the glare that Lucille shot at him.

Emile and Maud clutched each other's hand, glad the terrors they had seen were over at last.

Francoeur looked back over his shoulder at the retreating tent. There was something special about that girl. Just as there was something special about Lucille…

The thought of Lucille living like this made his mouth form a thin line. A young girl like that couldn't stay here forever. One way or another, he had to help her escape.

* * *

**Soooo: good, bad, horrible, wonderful? Please lemme know. And yes, I made those songs up. The first one is set to the same music/tempo as **_**Kill the Beast **_**in **_**Beauty and the Beast, **_**and the second was just off the top of my head. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my dear sweet Jesus, I am SO sorry! I haven't been able to update in forever. I swear college is going to kill me…. :'C Anyways, sorry for the uber-long wait. Here is the next chapter. **

**WARNING: There is some sexual activity in this chapter. If that discomforts people, I'm sorry.**

* * *

As soon as the platform had stopped moving, Anya stepped away from Elrick. She found his presence… alarming for some reason. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he was dangerous.

Elrick frowned at his angel's reaction. She had become more distant as the days went by. It saddened him, but made him angry as well. He shook away the thought, placing a charming smile on his face.

"You were magnificent, _mon ange_!" He clapped.

Anya blushed at the praise. He always did this after every show. It was almost a ritual. So him opening the cage door came as no surprise. She looked at him with sad eyes.

Elrick sighed. "Anya, you know I have to lock you up. You could run off and get hurt. Besides," he stepped closer, lightly tracing one of her ivory wings, "you would stand out in the real world. People would want to cut you up to see how you fly. They would torture you, maybe even kill you."

She paled at this.

Elrick smiled gently. "That's why I have to keep you under lock and key. So you'll be safe."

Anya nodded. "I understand…" He opened the cage door wider.

She stepped inside, careful of her wings, and tuned to watch him lock her inside. "I just wish I could see the sun for once. Or the moon and stars… I get lonely in here, Monsieur Elrick."

The ringmaster felt a shiver of desire roll down his spine when Anya bit her lower lip. His angel had no idea what she did to him. Elrick cleared his throat, feeling his need beginning to grow. "Well, _mademoiselle_, I must leave you for tonight." He bowed, and quickly left, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Anya was glad to see him go. She disliked the ringmaster. Even though he had saved her, she felt off when he was around. Despite this, he was always trying to get closer to her, to smell her or touch her arm. It frightened her.

She moved to her cot in the corner, sitting on the edge and resting her elbows on her knees. She held her face in her hands, wishing for something she could never have.

Freedom.

Anya never understood normal people. Every one that came to their shows was a horrible person, laughing at the freak's pain. They thought the oddities were built for entertainment; made for their amusement.

How wrong they were.

The audience could go back to their lives, their families, and be normal again. They could forget.

The freaks couldn't.

Anya heard them at night, the animals whining to be set free, to feel the sun or the moonlight on their fur and scales, to smell fresh air instead of rank fumes. She understood their cries and barks and screeches for liberation. She understood…

…because she was one of them. An animal, locked in a cage, waiting for the next performance to be let out, to have to prance and flaunt herself in front of crowd after crowd of tormenting people, listening to their whistles and jeers. All for nothing.

To be led back to her God-forsaken cage.

It was too much. Anya felt hot tears hit her palms. How she wished she had died in that alleyway, at least that would have been less painful than this slow death.

"Please God…" she whimpered, "let it end."

* * *

Elrick was walking briskly to his trailer, intent on ridding himself of his raging hard-on, when one of the snake-charmers, Rode, stepped into his path. Rode looked like a snake herself, all sinew and thin bone structure. Her dark eyes glittered as she batted her eyelashes at him. "Ah, Elrick," she purred, pressing herself close to his chest, "what a lucky thing meeting you here. I was just on my way to your trailer."

Elrick grimaced as the woman brushed against his rock hard member. Rode's eyebrows lifted as she felt his erection. Her ruby lips lifted into a smile. "Ah, I see you have need of some… assistance?" She placed her hand over his crotch, lightly dragging her nails upward.

Elrick cursed. "Dammit, Rode."

He roughly grabbed the back of her neck and smashed his lips to hers, initiating a _very_ steamy make-out session. Rode inwardly smirked. _Finally, a chance to make him love me!_

The tangled duo disengaged themselves from one another and quickly moved towards Elrick's red trailer.

Neither noticed the four dark shadows lurking in the corner.

* * *

"I think I'm about to be sick…" groaned Dart. The quartet of acrobats had been taking a break from stretching to come outside for fresh air. Mina gagged. "I never knew Elrick would go for his own kind."

The blonde looked confused. "Are you calling Elrick a woman?"

Mina laughed. "No. I'm calling him a snake."

The brunette chuckled, twisting the small hoop earring in his right ear. "It makes sense. Maybe they'll try to kill each other afterwards." They all laughed at the thought.

Soft music suddenly filled the air around them. Mina turned to the small black trailer set up beside the large tent. She knew who was singing. _Anya…_

There were no words in the melody, just a lilting pitch that spoke of sorrow and loneliness. It rose and fell on the night breeze, surrounding the tumblers and drawing them towards the trailer. The blonde spoke up.

"Anya is sad." The others nodded in agreement. Dart ground his teeth. "If only that bastard didn't lock her up. She would be much happier."

Mina shook her yellow head. "No, she needs more than that. She needs absolute freedom." She looked to the eldest brother. "Xander."

He saw a light of determination ignite in her eyes. The blonde shook his head. "Mina, we can't. It's impossible. Besides, we'd lose our jobs."

The girl growled. "What's the point of working for a tyrant that keeps the purest creature locked in a cage?! She has never seen the sun, Xander. Or the moon! She always stays inside her cage. Elrick is too selfish to let her out. Please," she tugged on his sleeve, "we HAVE to help her."

Xander looked from his little sister to his brothers. "Weor, Dart, what do you think?"

Dart cracked his knuckles. "I say we bust her out of there. She deserves freedom, Xan."

The brunette, Weor, nodded in agrement. He was mute, and had never spoken a word since childbirth. But his eyes spoke much more than words could: he agreed wholeheartedly that the girl must be released.

Mina bounced on her heels. "Then we must go quickly, while Elrick is enjoying his romp." She spat the last word with venom. The three men nodded.

The group sprinted to the small back trailer, eager to set their friend free. Mina reached the side first, ready to spring inside and rescue the girl, but Dart held her back. He placed a finger on his lips and motioned to the front of the trailer.

Greado sat slumped on a small stool, snoring loudly. His back was leaning against the door of the trailer, blocking the entrance. Dart cursed softly. "_Now _how are we supposed to get in?"

Weor poked him on the shoulder and pointed right above his head. A small window was cracked open, just enough for someone to squeeze through. Xander pat Weor on the shoulder. "Good eye, brother." Weor ducked his head slightly in embarassment.

Xander looked at Mina, placing his hands on his hips. "Well little one? Can you make it?"

Mina scrunched her nose, judging the size of the window. "I… think I can make it." She looked back to him. "But I'll need a boost." Xander knelt and cupped his hands together. He waited for his sister to place her foot into the stirrup.

"Alley-oop!"

With a graceful jump, Mina had grabbed the edge of the windowsill and hoisted herself through. She gave her brothers a thumbs-up, and crawled inside.

Compared to the other acts, Anya's trailer was surprisingly barren. The only decorations she possessed were a table, chair, a small bed with sheets and a blanket, and two sets of clothes, not counting the brand new white dress she had gotten from Elrick. Said dress was hanging on a hook embedded into the far wall, behind the table. A small candle burned brightly in a holder, casting a shallow light across the floor and onto the bottom of the cage bars.

Mina picked up the candle and moved towards the cage. As she got closer, she could see a small lump underneath the covers. "Anya," she whispered. The lump didn't move. Mina reached the bars, finding the door to be unlocked.

_Strange… Elrick always locks Anya's cage…_

The small girl moved towards the cot. "Anya, wake up. We're gonna get you out of here." She reached for the blanket, pulling it back to reveal a pillow bunched underneath. Mina dropped the blanket with a gasp. She looked under the bed, even though she knew Anya wouldn't be there. But how-

The door to the trailer burst open. Elrick stood bathed in the candlelight, his shirt un-tucked and hair loose around him. His eyes were blazing with fury. "Mina…" he started, his gaze moving behind her.

Elrick's eyes widened, his face going paler than normal. "No…" He pushed Mina aside roughly, rippin the pillow and blanket from the bed. "Anya…? ANYA?!" After completing his search, he stood rigid, the blanket clutched in his left hand. "Where…is…she…?"

Mina was frightened. She had never seen Elrick this angry. He turned to her slowly. "Where is Anya, Mina?"

"I-I don't-"

_**CRACK!**_

She slumped against the wall, her cheek throbbing from the hit Elrick had landed on her. He strode to her crumpled form, jerking her up by her hair. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He yelled.

Mina's head and face were on fire. Hot tears streaked down her face. "I-I really d-don't know! I-I came in and the bed… was empty." She gasped in pain as Elrick tightened his hold. "I swear!" She screamed.

He got very close to her face, his nose almost touching hers. "If I find out you're lying, you and your brothers will pay."

Elrick dropped her hard. Mina curled into a ball on the floor, gently cradling her head. The ringmaster strode to the door, his servant waiting. Without looking at him, he spoke. "Greado… it would seem we have a runaway." Greado's mouth twisted into a ghastly grin. He knew what that meant.

Elrick looked down at him. "Bring me Tracker."

Greado giggled maniacally as he hobbled away to do his master's bidding

* * *

**Oooooooohhh…. Cliff-hanger! XD I'm about to add a new CHARACTER! *throws around confetti* Please let me know how I'm doing guys! I crave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for neglecting you guys! College is a pain; I barely have any time to myself anymore… Especially with finals next week… anyways, here's the next chapter for Paper Wings.**

* * *

Francoeur jumped down the alley as she clutched the small form in his arms. He was more than happy to help the little one escape.

He had smelt her sadness, and her song had called to him like he had called for Lucille that rainy night. She reminded him of the redhead, only smaller.

More fragile.

Anya had no idea who this masked man was, but she was grateful he had released her from her gilded cage. She shivered as the cold Parisian wind cut through her.

Elrick had given her a thin white nightgown to sleep in. It was beautiful, but did nothing to stop the cold.

After what seemed like ages, the flea landed at the Rare Bird's back entrance. He gently set the pale girl on her feet, then knocked on the door.

A shuffling of footsteps came from inside, and Lucille opened the door, wrapped in a blue silk robe. She crossed her arms at the flea, tapping her right foot on the floor.

"And just where have you been, _monsieur?_"

Francoeur winced. She was using her upset voice. He took off his hat as she continued to scold him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be gone for longer than five minutes? That was almost an _hour _ago! Do you know how worried I was? I hadn't heard from you since the car- who is that?"

The fiery redhead tilted to the side to peer around Francoeur. At the sight of Anya, her eyes widened.

"Is that…?" She glanced up at Francoeur. "Is she the girl from the circus?"

The flea bit his lip and nodded. He interrupted Lucille before she could yell at him.

"She was calling out to be saved, Lucille. She was locked inside a cage! I couldn't just leave her." He placed a hand on the small girl's head. "She reminded me too much of how I used to be…"

Lucille bit her lip. She could tell that her friend had another reason for taking the girl, but didn't question it.

Honestly, she was glad that he had rescued her from that horrible place. She was just jealous she hadn't thought up the plan herself!

She motioned to the two. "Come on inside. You'll catch your death."

She stepped aside so that the giant flea and the winged girl could get by. Peeking outside, she looked around to make sure there were no onlookers, then closed the door.

~0~

Lucille had asked Anya if she had wanted to take a bath, and the girl quickly agreed, having never had one in a tub before. She ran the water and placed towels, soap, and a change of clothes on a nearby chair before filling the claw-footed tub with sweet-smelling bubbles.

She couldn't help but giggle at Anya's curiosity. The pale teen stood in awe of the colored spheres floating throughout the bathroom. When she reached out to touch one, she squeaked as it burst.

"What are these?" she gasped in awe.

Lucille bit her lip to keep from glomping the girl. She was just… too… CUTE! How anyone could keep her locked away like some sort of animal was beyond her. She smiled at the girl.

"They're called bubbles." Anya began popping them in a childish fashion, giggling as she did so. "I've never seen them so… big before." Lucille chuckled and checked the water for her bath.

"Come on, little one. The water's ready." The girl stood and began to strip down.

Lucille stood amazed at the milky canvas that was spreading before her. Anya's skin was as pale as the moon, smooth and almost hairless. Her long auburn locks brushed the top of her backside while her wings swept the floor when they were folded against her back.

She watched in awe as the feathery appendages slowly sunk into the girl's back, almost disappearing completely save for two small lumps on her shoulders.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

Lucille blushed, not knowing that she had been staring. She smiled at the younger girl. "Oh no, dear. You're perfect." Anya blushed.

"Now you just relax and enjoy yourself. I'll be in the next room with Francoeur. If you need anything, just call."

Before Lucille could walk out the door, a small form wrapping around hers.

"Thank you."

The redhead felt tears well in her eyes at the small body trembling against hers. She embraced Anya, shushing her as she felt the little one begin to cry. "Now now, it's alright. You're safe now. There's nothing to fear here."

After a little while, Lucille had managed to calm Anya down enough to help her into the bath. "Remember, should you need me, just call." At the brunette's nod, she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Anya sat in the warm water, watching bubbles float all around her, and thought.

She thought about what would happen now that she was no longer in the freak show. What would happen to the others? What if Master Elrick realized that she was gone before morning?

She shuddered to think of what he could do to the other freaks if he was mad enough. Anya had seen the ringmaster angry once. It was horrible…

_Anya sat in her cage, brushing her hair and practicing her scales. She looked out of her barred window to see Mina, one of the trapeze artists, walking towards her trailer. She smiled._

_Mina and her brothers had been the only people that were brave enough to openly talk to her. Elrick refused to let anyone he deemed "unworthy" near her, and she had yearned for companionship (besides Elrick's) since the first night alone. _

_The blonde girl jogged over to the window. "Hello Anya." She stood on her tiptoes to reach the bars, swinging herself up when she grabbed them. Anya smiled at the girl sitting on her windowsill._

"_How are you Mina? It's been a while." She smoothed her dress out. Anya had only two sets of clothes; a brown and black striped wool dress that she wore almost every day, and a nightgown she wore at night. She never wore shoes, finding them to hurt when she was rushed from the tent to her trailer. _

_Mina gave the younger girl a warm smile. "I've been doing well. Weor has been teaching me how to flip from the trapeze and land on my hands. It's quite a sight." She leaned back against the bars, her short hair curling around the metal. _

_Anya began to run her fingers through Mina's hair. "I wish I could see you perform…" She paused, her fingertips resting on Mina's scalp. "Master Elrick always has me as the finale. He never wants me in the middle of the show… I wonder why…" _

_Mina bit her lip. "It's because he doesn't want the crowd to become too rowdy while you're there. They could cause a riot and then you could get hurt." She winced at the lie. But what else could she say? That the ringmaster was an obsessive, lovestruck, pain in the as-_

"MINA!"

_Both girls gasped at the sight of Elrick storming towards them. His face was pale as parchment, and his eyes were stormy with anger. _

"_What in the hell do you think you're doing up there?!" _

_He grabbed the blonde's ankle, yanking her from her perch. She screamed as she fell, the air escaping her when her back hit the ground. She gasped when the man kicked her in the side. _

"_I TOLD you NEVER to speak to her! She is higher in status than you, therefore she is above talking to you!" He grabbed her and lifted her up by her hair, standing her up to face him. He shook her. "Do you understand me?" _

_She spat in his face. _

_Elrick growled and slapped her across the cheek, knocking her back down. He began to kick at her, smacking her face again and again.. By now, a crowd of freaks had surrounded them, watching with sad eyes as the tumbler got the shit knocked out of her. _

_Her brothers tried to rush in and help her, but at Elrick's order, they were restrained by the sword-swallower and the strong man. They could only watch in horror as their baby sister was beaten. _

"_STOP!" _

_Elrick stilled his raised hand. He looked over his shoulder to see Anya in tears, clinging to the window bars. Her knuckles were white, her hands trembling. She raised her eyes to his, fear and guilt etched into their depths._

_The ringmaster dropped his hand. "Anya…?" The crowd turned their eyes to the young woman. Anya clenched her teeth, trying to stop shaking. _

"_It's m-my fault… I w-wanted to talk to he-er. She's…" She looked down at the swollen face of her companion. "She's my friend." _

Elrick had been livid. He lectured Anya for hours about her "place in the hierarchy of the circus" and her status was "of nobler breed than the others". But she didn't care.

She told him that she would continue to communicate with Mina, whether he liked it or not.

He didn't.

He had threatened to get rid of Mina and her brothers, not offering any details, but frightening Anya none the less. So she had conceded to not speak to Mina again. And it had broken her heart.

She could only pray her friend was safe from his wrath for the moment.

* * *

**Okay, a longer chapter for you guys. Again, I apologize for the long wait, but I'm starting finals this week, so it may be a little bit until the next update. But I'll do my best!**


End file.
